<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe by marichatting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135464">Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting'>marichatting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Twelve Days of Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Julie's POV, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Mistletoe, minor julie molina/flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie is tired of watching Willie and Alex refuse to admit that they like each other, so she and her friends come up with a plan to make them confront their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Twelve Days of Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4 of the Twelve Days of Christmas!</p><p>Note: This is an AU where everyone is alive!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex fiddled nervously with his fanny pack and laughed a little too hard at something Willie said, his cheeks dusted with pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie shook her head as she watched. “I can’t believe them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Reggie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way they’ve been dancing around each other for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie clarified. “It’s excruciating to watch. We all know they both like each other- so why haven’t they gotten together yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how Alex is, Jules,” Flynn said from next to her, holding her hand. “He’s just shy. He’s probably waiting for Willie to make the first move, but Willie’s waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make the first move, too. It’s the curse of the gays. I mean, it took us </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie rolled her eyes. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took us a long time, too,” Luke said, gesturing at himself and Reggie. “Like Flynn said, it’s the curse of the gays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie said again. “But I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span> of watching them do this to themselves. I wish we could do something about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn grinned. “Maybe we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan kicked off a week later at the group’s Christmas Eve party. Alex and Willie were the only two guests to arrive at the party without knowing beforehand that there would be mistletoe hung in almost every doorway in Julie’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Julie greeted Alex when he arrived, trying to act casual as he walked through the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Julie,” Alex said, handing her a small wrapped box with a bow on top. “Merry Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and hugged him. “You, too. Everyone’s in the living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked into the living room, Julie taking special care to make sure they didn’t walk through a doorway at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the living room, Julie saw that Willie and Reggie weren’t there, which meant that all was going according to plan. She and Flynn exchanged a knowing look and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie, Flynn, Alex, and Luke sat around the fireplace and chatted for a few minutes until they heard Reggie’s loud voice from down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so let’s just go back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>living room</span>
  </em>
  <span> now,” Reggie said loudly to Willie, alerting the rest of them to their approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Julie said, sitting straight up. “Could you please run to the kitchen and grab the snack tray for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded and stood up. “‘Course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started walking toward the same doorway Willie and Reggie were about to walk through, and Julie grinned excitedly. This was the moment that Willie and Alex would kiss and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> confront their feelings for one another. It was all smooth sailing from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before the two of them would’ve met in the doorway under the mistletoe, Alex stopped in his tracks and turned back. “Where’s the snack tray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie walked through the doorway all alone and sat down in his seat. Reggie followed a moment later, looking disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie sighed. “It’s in the fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded. “Got it. Be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he walked through the doorway. Alone. Kissing no one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their group efforts to catch Willie and Alex underneath the mistletoe continued throughout the night, but nothing worked. No matter what they tried, the two boys simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> walk through a doorway together. It was like they were actively avoiding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie flopped down onto her bed at one point, alone in her room with Flynn, and let out an exasperated huff. “It’s no use,” she complained. “They’re never going to admit that they like each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give up hope yet, Jules,” Flynn told her. “They’ll come around eventually. Even if it’s not tonight. When it’s the right time, they’ll tell each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie sat up and sighed. “I guess. I just hope you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them went back downstairs and into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for gifts,” Julie announced to the group as she and Flynn entered the room, but she stopped short when she realized it was just Luke and Reggie. They were sitting on the couch with their hands intertwined and Luke’s head on Reggie’s shoulder, Reggie giggling at something Luke had said. Julie furrowed her brow. “Where are Alex and Willie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shrugged as he played with Reggie’s hands. “They went outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie blinked. “And you were too busy being gay to realize that you forgot about the whole plan and no one’s been watching them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke froze for a moment, and his eyes widened as he looked up at her. “Yeah, basically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie rolled her eyes and went outside to find the boys and tell them to come in for presents. She walked through the front door and almost called out their names, but she caught herself when she heard Alex’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they’re doing, right?” he asked Willie. The two of them were sitting on Julie’s porch railing. Julie ducked down to hide behind the bushes before they saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to trick us into kissing by getting us under the mistletoe together?” Willie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie’s eyes went wide. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed. “Yeah. I think they think they’re being sneaky about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie chuckled. “Why do you think they want us to kiss so bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex paused a moment. His voice got soft. “I think they want us to go out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie nodded slowly and was silent for a long moment. “Well… what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned to look at him. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Willie said slowly. “Do you wanna go out with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hesitated. “Is that a hypothetical question or an invitation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Willie’s mouth quirked up in a smirk. “Invitation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled, and in the light from the festive Christmas lights decorating her front porch, Julie could see his face turning pink. “Then yeah. I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie grinned. “Awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were silent for a long time, simply sitting together and enjoying each other’s company. Julie almost went back inside, but she was glad she waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way,” Willie said, breaking the silence. “I wasn’t avoiding sharing a doorway with you because I didn’t want to kiss you. Just so you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex blinked. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie nodded. “I was avoiding sharing a doorway with you because when we have our first kiss, I want it to be real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie grinned giddily as Alex’s face grew even redder than before. The blond nodded. “I… I want that, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Willie smiled softly at him. “Because I really like you, Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment before they both started to lean in toward each other for their first kiss. Julie had already been intruding on a private moment for a while, but she figured she should actually leave them to their privacy for this. So, she crawled back to the door, smiling to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two boys finally came back inside a few minutes later, the rest of the group had already set up the Secret Santa gifts. They greeted Willie and Alex with cheerful smiles and pretended not to notice that they were holding hands.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to comment with feedback and/or a request! Thanks!</p><p>-Emma</p><p>Find me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/lukesreggies">lukesreggies </a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>